oh shit!
by debs o.0
Summary: "Itachi-san! you were supposed to say no!" "But I am" In which Sasuke always has the solution, Sakura is trying to have a peaceful dinner and Itachi is uncooperative my first itasaku, be nice :) prequel and sequel are up! check them out :)
1. Chapter 1

**hey there!**

**quick author note: I've been absent for a few months now, writer block -.- this is just something that came to my mind and I wrote it in like 2/3 hours last night, I quickly checked it today and posted it, so tell me if it seems rushed, too short or anything else; in which case I'll try to better it.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

What to do, what to do?

…

'This is a tough one' Sakura thought decidedly, as she was standing in the market in front of a stand perusing two tomatoes.

There was no way to come to a conclusion, and she was now stuck, not knowing which tomato she should buy.

"If you can't decide which one to choose and you won't take my advice, why don't you take both, Haruno-san? I'll make a special price just for you" the vendor asked, not sure if he should feel amused at this peculiar buyer, irritated for the ruckus aforementioned medic was causing for two mere tomatoes or offended by the fact that she so obviously refused to let him give advice in his field of expertise.

"No" Sakura said firmly " I only need one, and one is what I'm going to take". It wasn't really that she was disrespectful towards the man, but she really only needed one for that night's dinner, since she would be leaving the day after for a mission, it was only common sense for ninja to only buy fresh food in quantities they actually needed, the exceeding would end up rotting, that was why she had a house full of long conservative food, for when she returned home after a long mission.

So her dilemma had been going on for half an hour, when she saw a glimpse of her salvation.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Needless to say, too many heads turned around for the Uchiha's liking. He turned around frowning at his pink haired teammate, but joined her nonetheless. "What?".

"Sasuke I have a serious problem, I _desperately _need your help!" the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, not convinced, knowing full well how easily his teammate defined a situation a _problem_. "What is it? Not again with the forehead issues right?"

Sakura growled "No, duckhead!" then getting again to the matter at hand "Look!" she exclaimed showing him the tomatoes in her hands "which should I choose!?"

Kenta-san, the stand owner, was now expecting the same reaction of disinterest as before by the young man, it was obvious he was a much more pragmatic and serious person then his fellow ninja teammate. He was greatly disappointed.

Sasuke's expression turned deadly serious, with careful hands he took the vegetables from her hands and analysed them with a clinical look; after a few minutes of perusing, he returned one of them on the stand and gave the other to his expectant friend "This one".

She beamed at him and on her toes to kiss his cheek "I knew you were the one"

"Hn. You're getting good at picking them" Sakura grinned playfully "Oooh, was that a compliment, Uchiha?"

He glared at her before leaving for wherever he was going to before one of his obnoxious teammates stopped him. Sakura grinned wider and paid for her tomato, disregarding completely the vendor who had been gaping at them for the whole exchange and was now considering changing job.

* * *

Still smiling for the episode, an unaware Sakura strolled through the streets of Konoha towards her house. _Unaware_ of the shadow following her at a close distance, that is.

Well maybe not _so_ unaware.

"Are you going to follow me inside too? Just so I know if I have to cook for one more" Sakura asked without stopping walking, not even when she felt the gasp behind her. She did however when a kunai flew by her and embedded itself in the ground before her feet. She felt irritation starting to grow in her.

She turned around face void of any expression "Do you have any idea who you just threatened?"

A girl came out from behind a wall, petite, long black hair, she would be considered quite beautiful, Sakura mused; that didn't change the fact that she was oh so very stupid.

" Of course" the girl said "You're Sakura Haruno" she wore a disgusted face.

"So you are aware of the fact that I'm the Hokage's apprentice, and therefore not one you'd like to play with"

The girl huffed "You are a no one"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Then pray tell, why are you approaching me?"

The girl's face got angry "Stay away from him!"

All the anger that had started to build up in her deflated and returned to mere annoyance; this was another one of Sasuke's crazed fangirls, this one probably saw the kiss at the market. She sighed "Listen, idiot, I've told your fan-mates that there's nothing between me and Sasuke so you can build your harem for him without fear".

To Sakura's surprise the girl scoffed "Who cares for him?! I'm talking about Itachi-kun, he's much more mature, so wise, so handsome, there's just an aura aroun…"

"Whoa stopstopstopstopstop. Stop right there!" Sakura interrupted the rant "What are you talking about?" Sure she had seen the elder Uchiha a few times, but apart from medical check-ups and the occasional dinner at the Uchiha's house they had never really interacted.

"I'm talking about the way you are trying to _steal _him! We saw you! Last Saturday you got out of his window!" the fan screeched.

Oh, now it all made sense. It had been that night in which, to escape Naruto's attempts to cut her hair at a teamdinner at Sasuke's – "c'm on Sakura-chan! Let me try! I bet I'm great at it!" – she had accepted Itachi's help and fled through his window.

"Ok. First of all, he's not a thing I can _steal_! I believe he has a mind of his own. Secondly, I came out of that window because it was quicker than the door, I had an emergency at the hospital – a much more believable scene – . And lastly, he isn't even interested in me, so even if I tried to have a relationship with him, you'd still be safe, he'll stay yours" it's always better to let them believe what they want, Sakura had learned through the years.

"Bullshit!" the girl screamed.

Sakura sighed again, how to get her convinced? Again her salvation came from a black haired one.

'So strange that people appear when I need them to today. Must be my lucky day' poor Sakura didn't know what awaited her.

"Itachi-san!" she called waiving at him to come over.

Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, godlike body, prodigy, one of the strongest shinobi of Konoha, probably the whole world, approached the girls with curious eyes. He knew both, one a family friend, lovely lady, promising kunoichi, the other a pain in the ass, would Shisui say; but since he was much more polite, he'd say she was a persona non grata.

As he stopped near Sakura he raised an eyebrow in the Uchiha clan's typical way of asking "yes Sakura, what was it you called me for?". Sakura found her mouth starting to form a smile at the thought that in a few minute's this could all be over and she could go peacefully to her long-awaited dinner "She believes there's something between us, when there obviously isn't… So could you please answer this question so she'll leave me alone?" she faced the blushing girl and with a winning grin asked " Itachi are you interested romantically in me?"

"Yes"

…

…

…

"What!?" Sakura turned to him her face shocked looking for some sign in his face telling her it was all a joke and everything would turn to normal again.

Itachi sent a glare at the girl, who hurriedly turned around and left.

Sakura stood a few seconds in front of Itachi dumbfounded, but the moment she recovered she turned around herself and strode towards her home without a word to him eyes still wide open, as she stopped in front of her door she realized he had silently followed her. She was left with no choice but to confront him.

So she turned around and bravely accused "You were supposed to say no!"

"To what?" Itachi asked with a blank face.

"T-to what?" she sputtered "to the question! Whether you're interested or not! You should have said no!"

"But I am"

"But you were supposed to say no anyway!"

…

"So you don't oppose to me courting you" Itachi countered, still blank faced, but Sakura swore she saw something glint in his eyes, and she also heard the faint clap of a trap.

"I didn't say that" Sakura said uncertain. She didn't know how to face this situation, she had never thought about Itachi as a possible romantic interest. Ok maybe that was a lie, of course she had thought of him! Every normal girl would have! She just considered all of it a fantasy, since there was so possible way for Itachi to reciprocate. She looked at him as someone unreachable and here he was telling her with a straight face that he wanted a serious relationship with her – courting! Seriously?! What the hell! .

Meanwhile he had taken a step towards her and was now towering over her "So what _did_ you say?"

"Hmm" she was at a loss. She was so lost that Itachi took pity on her. He took another step so their frames were brushing one another, he lifted a hand, noting how she followed each and every one of his movements, and, smirking, put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then he trailed said hand lower, behind her ear, tugging her head so it angled towards his and looking straight in her eyes he said "I will give you some time to consider my offer, I'll have you know that my intentions are pure and honest". Then in one swift move he put his mouth directly near her ear and murmured "I will be waiting for your reply"

And as quick as lightning he was gone.

She stood there a few minutes red faced and bothered. Then she realized the enormity of what had happened.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**that's it...**

**let me know if you'd be interested in the sequel, it obviously leaves a lot of doors open...**

**as always review pls! reviews make me happy, even if they're critiques, as long as they're constructive they are really appreciated!**

**xo -debs**


	2. sequel and prequel

**Sequel is up! **

**If you liked 'Oh shit!' check it out!**

**it's called 'The Answer' :)**

**tell me what you think!**

**also I wanted to thank you all, for supporting me and leaving such nice comments, **

**keep following me and reading my fics...**

**love you all**

**xo -debs**

**14/10/2013**

**prequel is up too!**

**it's 'The Window Accident' be sure to read it and leave the same sweet reviews you left on the other two ;)**


End file.
